A Gorgon's Muse
by MistressAnput
Summary: Tryphosa Muse had believed she was going to be that ghoul that would always be shoved into lockers and snubbed by her peers. But when a monster named Deuce walks into her life, it is pulled to a halt and turned upside down. (DeucexOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'I am going to be stuffed into a locker before lunch...' Biting her lower lip, Tryphosa Muse stares up at her new school, Monster High. Looking down at the letter Headmistress Bloodgood had sent her as soon as her application was accepted. The kind words handwritten upon the page did nothing to calm her nerves. She had been extremely bullied at her earlier schools for monsters, so she had convinced her mother and her aunts that if she had problems here, she could either get homeschooled or go to a normie school.

Taking a deep breath, Tryphosa climbs the steps, her heart pounding hard and harder as she grows nearer to the front doors. As she grips the cold steel handle, she whispers one final plea, then tugs it open. Monsters of all kinds are wandering the halls, laughing with friends and searching for their classes and books.

"Hey, what is a normie doing here?" Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Tryphosa peeks over her shoulder, only to see a huge figure hulking over her. It was a Minotaur, glaring at her as if she were the lowest living thing on Earth. "Normies aren't welcome here, so you'd better leave before I-"

"Manny!" A young werewolf stomps up to the intimidating Minotaur, her hair pink hair in long waves, wearing a short, black dress with paw print patterns on it, a short black jacket, and killer black boots. Tryphosa then notices that her stockings are fishnet. She had to hand it to the ghoul, she has awesome style. "Leave the ghoul alone, she barely entered the school and you are already acting like a kid!"

"But-"

"Do you want me to get Frankie..?" The ghoul sets her hands on her hips, raising a daring brow. Manny seems to go pale and runs off. Then the ghoul turns back towards Tryphosa. Soon she holds out her hand. "Hey, sorry about Manny, he can be bull-headed at times. I'm Howleen, and you are..?"

"Tryphosa Muse, my mom is Terpsichore, one of the nine muses of Ancient Greece." She offers a kind smile, yet feels the butterflies in her belly. Maybe she can actually make friends this year..? "I'm not exactly a monster, but my mom thinks I should hang around them, though I never have much luck..."

"Well, maybe I could be your friend; you seem like a nice ghoul, though your fashion sense could use a big help…" Howleen gives a small shrug. "Sweats are not the greatest outfit to wear and make a first impression..."

Tryphosa peeks down at her loose black sweats. Sure, they were not chic, and a bit tight on the hips and chest, but they help stop the comments she had received in her earlier school. But hearing those comments causes her cheeks to heat up in shame.

"Anyway, what's your first class?" Howleen watches at the other girl rummage through her bag, paper, pencils and binders tumbling on to the floor. She scoops them up when the young muse finally pulls out her schedule and squints at it.

"I have... Home Ick! Oh, I enjoy cooking!" A smile spreads across her face as she sees the first class of her schedule. "Followed by Biteology, Dead Languages, and Drama."

"Careful with Mr. Rotter, he never gives out As." Howleen laughs and hands Tryphosa her stuff, whom tucks it all back into her bag.

"I'll take your word for it, I should get going, I need to get to class so I can have a feel what it will be like..." Tryphosa waves back at her new friend and takes off down the hall, her thick, long brown locks flowing behind her.

**(Time skip)**

Setting her bag on the floor beside the teacher's desk, Tryphosa's deep violet eyes scan the room, taking in the settings. Cooking equipment everywhere, stoves, and ovens, anything a chef or ghoul who likes to eat could want.

The Home Ick teacher, whom had introduced herself as Ms. Kindergrubber,motions for the ghoul to come closer, then smiles kindly at her.

"Most of my students already have assigned partners in this class, but I talked with my best pupil, Mr. Gorgon, and he said it is okay that you partner up with him for now." The older monster pats her cheek and smiles up at him. "Welcome to monster High, dear."

"I think I may enjoy this class very much, since I'm such a glutton at times.." The muse smiles shyly and then the bell rings. Soon monsters begin piling in, putting on aprons and getting out pots and pans.

Tryphosa heads over to a vacant station, putting on her apron and putting her thick hair into a high ponytail. And soon she starts to wait, watching for 'Mr. Gorgon.' Upon not seeing him for a few minutes, she turns around and begins sorting out the pots and pans.

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late, zombies are the worse in crowded hallways." The sound of the deep voice breaks her concentration. Soon she feels a large hand envelope her small shoulder. "Hey, are you my new cooking partner?"

Looking over her shoulder, Tryphosa suddenly feels the air rush out of her as her heart begins pounding hard in her chest.

**(To Be continued)**

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far. I am open to all reviews, because I know they can strengthen my writing. Anything about Tryphosa will be revealed in future chapters, I know that just giving the reader everything at one can be a bit boring at times. Anyway, please review if you have any suggestions, comments, or even little complaints.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I am so sorry, guys, my laptop was not working for a bit, so I was stalled posting this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows, guys.)**

**Chapter 2**

The man is gorgeous, well, gorgon Tryphosa realizes as she spots the writhing Mohawk of green snakes on his head. Wearing a red muscle shirt and grey and white striped vest, she can see the muscles in his arms. His eyes, which were probably stunning, are hidden behind a pair of red, dark sunglasses. Her eyes are soon drawn to his full lips. It wasn't until then that she realizes they are moving.

"I- I am sorry, what was that?" She feels the heat rise in her cheeks as soon as she sees he is waiting for her to respond to his question. Feeling mortified and stupid, she offers him a smile as an apology. "My mind wandered there for a moment."

"S'okay, I tend to do that at random times to." Deuce gives her a sexy smile, causing her heart to race in her chest. He then grabs an apron off of a hook on the wall beside their station, and occupies himself with putting it on. "I asked if you are digging Monster High, since it is a pretty chill school."

"Y- Yeah, it has been pretty welcoming in a few places, but.." She glances over at the other stations, noticing people casting glances at her, a few occasionally staring. She winces as ducks her head, obviously embarrassed. "It is really hard to fit in when you resemble a normie, it has always been like this..."

"Jackson Jekyll, one of my friends, is half normie, half monster, and he gets along fine here." Tryphosa's head snaps up as soon as she hears this shocking news. But knowing this causes her heart to swell in hope. Maybe she can fit in here, actually make some friends, and have a life. No more ghouls spray painting her locker with crude words, no more other students stealing her clothes during Gym... Just freedom. Taking a deep breath, she turns to Deuce and smiles.

"Let's get cooking, shall we?" He returns her grin as soon as she poses the question. They then head over to their station, ready to cook.

…

"That smells amazing, Deuce..." The young muse inhales deeply, smelling the spiciness of their dish. Her mouth waters at the thought of the taste of it. Deuce grins in triumph, crossing his arms across his chest. Doing so causes his muscles to bulge, which makes Tryphosa's heart pick up again.

"Tryphosa, Deuce, you both did an excellent job, though I expected no less." Ms. Kindergrubber makes her way over to their station, and then inspects the dish. She then grabs a fork and samples the dish. "Excellent choices on the spices, my dear, nothing too strong, it all flows so well together. An easy A for both of you."

When Deuce holds up his hand to Tryphosa, she stares at it for a few minutes before hitting it gently, finally getting the hint.

"I wasn't expecting an A in my first class, clawsome!" She claps, feeling giddy and overjoyed. Deuce watches her for a few minutes before smile.

"Hey, would you be interested in sitting with m-" But whatever he was going to say was cut off by the bell ringing. In panic, Tryphosa grabs her books and rushes out the door.

"Sorry Deuce, I have to get to Biteology!" She leaves him staring after her.

…

"How was Home Ick?" Tryphosa glances over at Howleen, whom is in Dead Languages with her. Mr. Rotter is rambling on and on at the front of the class, jotting something on the board. He is going on and on about Ancient Greek language, something that she already knows.

"It was amazing, and I met a really hot guy." She gets this dreamy look on her face, causing Howleen to giggle. "His name is Deuce Gorgon, and he is the sexiest guy around..."

"Deuce Gorgon? Oh no, ghoul, you'll want to stay away from him. He is Cleo de Nile's territory." Howleen nods to a lithe ghoul seated a few rows ahead of them, filing her nails, not paying attention to anything else. "That ghoul is more vile and mean than a nest of vipers. Unless you want to be miserable for the rest of your school life, back off."

Tryphosa bites her lower lip hard, feeling a crushing disappointment upon learning that Deuce is dating someone else. And to such a pretty ghoul. Her long, highlighted hair is perfect, not a hair out of place, and her bandages hugging her slender body and long legs. Of course Deuce would be dating her, they probably belong together.

"Okay, I'll take your advice..." She glances down at her notebook, noticing she has doodled snakes all across the edge of the page. Maybe staying away from Deuce Gorgon, the first guy to ever show her kindness is going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You need to get some new clothes, ghoulfriend." Tryphosa's head snaps up from her lunch at Howleen's words. The werewolf is looking at her sweats in distaste. "I mean, those are not clawsome at all, they don't compliment you."

"Howleen, I am perfectly fine with these clothes, I don't get mean comments this way." The muse goes back to eating her salad, ignoring Howleen's look of disappointment. She has officially taken a place at the lunch table where Howleen and her friends sit. They are all younger than her, but she likes it, likes their chatter about cute guys and fashion. But the one she likes the most, other than Howleen, is Twyla. The blue and indigo haired ghoul is quite and sweet, never speaking out of turn and keeping to herself. Tryphosa found herself identifying a lot with the daughter of the boogieman. "Twyla, what do you think?"

"Come on Twy, you've gotta agree with me that those clothes are no good!"

Twyla looks between her best friend and the new ghoul, then opens her mouth to say something, but is rudely interrupted.

"I'd have to agree. Oh my Ra, those clothes are absolutely hideous!"

Tryphosa glances over her shoulder, noticing for the first time that Cleo de Nile is standing behind her, looking at her like she is the lowest form of filth.

"I mean, you look like the size of a whale in those sweats. But I guess, if you can only wear those, you really must be that size." Cleo sneers, letting out a cruel little laugh. "You poor peasant, you shouldn't even be seen in such rags. Run along, I don't want someone like you ruining my lunch."

Feeling tears sting her eyes, Tryphosa stands up and flees from the lunchroom. Sobs threaten to escape as her cheeks go red from humiliation.

'_I'm as big as a whale, oh Zeus, she actually said that..!_' As soon as she was well out of the cafeteria, she collides with something hard. She stumbles back a few steps, but a pair of strong hands grips her arms and keeps her steady.

"Tryphosa, you okay?" Tryphosa looks up, her vision slightly blurry from her tears. She makes out Deuce, who she collided into. Behind him is another werewolf and Manny, from this morning. "Hey, are you crying..?"

"N-no, I am fine, do not worry Deuce." She swiftly wipes away her tears and forces a smile. He would never believe her if she told him, after all, Cleo is his girlfriend. She is his gorgeous, popular, skinny girlfriend. "I-I just ate something too spicy, way too spicy.."

"Yo, Deuce, we're going on ahead. I need to see Draculaura about our date this Saturday." The werewolf pats Deuce's shoulder and heads off into the cafeteria. Manny shoots Tryphosa a weary glance before following suit.

"You sure you're okay?" Deuce presses his lips together and Tryphosa had a strong urge to soften those lips up by kissing him. But she easily holds back and steps away from him, trying to get distance from him.

"I'm fine. Your ghoulfriend is inside, just go, okay?" She rushes down the hall, hugging herself and keeping her gaze down. Tryphosa doesn't look back at the gorgon, missing him watching her go, his gaze never leaving her.

…

"That was so uncalled for of Cleo!" Howleen is standing outside of the school with Twyla and Tryphosa, the latter searching for her car in the parking lot. "Phosa, I am so sorry you had to be embarrassed by that… That old hag!"

"Take me shopping." The three ghouls head over to Tryphosa's car, whose hands are trembling. "Help me get some new clothes so I don't look like a.. A whale."

"Tryphosa.." Twyla sets a hand on the muse's shoulder, a look of concern on her face. "You shouldn't let someone like Cleo make you change into something that will make you uncomfortable."

"No, Twyla, Howleen and Cleo are right, I should change my style a bit, and these clothes make me look bigger than I am. Please, you two have better fashion than me, so you two can easily pick me out something spooktacular."

The two ghouls watch as their friend gets a begging look in her eyes. Soon, they sigh and nod.

"Fine, we'll do it, but you listen to us, no arguments, got that?" With a huge grin on her face, Tryphosa nods in agreement. "Good, now drive us to the mall for some clawsome shopping!"

"If you're sure you want this.." Skyla presses her lips together, watching the two ghouls get into the car. She isn't so sure about this, but then the image of the muse leaving the cafeteria in tears flashes in her mind. Maybe it is a good idea.

Three hours in to their little shopping adventure, Twyla and Howleen finally found a perfect outfit for their friend. The two gasped in union as she stepped out of the dressing room in the outfit.

"Oh my ghoul..." Howleen presses her hands to her mouth, staring in shock at her friend. "Phosa, you look killer in that outfit."

"I have to admit, you look like a whole new ghoul in that.." Twyla grins, setting her hands on her hips. "Just get your hair styled and you are ready to face the world."

"I hope so, because tomorrow, I'm going to make Cleo de Nile eat her words." Tryphosa giggles and heads back into the dressing room, feeling a faint trace of triumph.

((I am so so sorry everyone, that I have not updated in a while. My life has been a mess. But from now on, I will start posting a new chapter every Friday, how does that sound? Don't be afraid to review, feedback and helpful criticism can help me become a better writer.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where is Tryphosa?" Howleen glances around the crowded hallways nervous. She bites her lower lip and looks at Twyla, whose brows draw together. "Do you think we went overboard with that outfit?"

"Howleen, I'm sure it will be fine. Tryphosa said she loved the outfit, so I have no doubt she will enjoy wearing it." Twyla holds her books to her chest, also keeping an eye out for her friend. "I hope..."

Soon, monsters in the hallway were stopping and staring at something that had just entered. The two ghouls look at where everyone is staring, and then grin in excitement.

Tryphosa is strutting down the hall, her wide hips swaying with confidence. Her thick dark brown hair reaches her tiny waist, her bangs pulled back and braided. Her full lips are painted a dark red and her violet eyes are outlined by thick long lashes. Her aqua coloured toga-type dress hugs her full bust and hips, a golden lyre shaped pin at her hip, holding it closed. The dress reaches mid-thigh and at the end of her long, smooth legs are a pair of golden high heels, the heels shaped like lyres.

Every guy she walks past is either drooling or whistling. Ghouls were taking not of her style, of how everything fit and the colour. Tryphosa's heart is pounding wildly in her chest, her having never had this much attention before. It feels so surreal to her. Once she catches sight of Howleen and Twyla, she rushes over to them. Her face turns from that of confidence to one of slight panic, her cheeks going a dark red.

"Howleen, Twyla, everyone is staring. And in a good way, I'm not used to this.." She nervously bites her lower lip as she meets Twyla's gaze. "Is it bad that I kind of like it?"

"Well, you seem to have been in the shadows for a long time. If this isn't too stressful for you, I don't see why you can't enjoy it." Twyla offers her ghoul a kind smile, which instantly calms the young muse's worries and nerves. "Besides, I think you proved some monsters wrong."

"Mostly Cleo de Nile, wait until she sees you, she'll be so jealous!" Howleen grins, but a glance over Tryphosa's shoulder and her grin disappears. "Ugh, here comes my bossy big sister..."

"Howleen, where are my earrings?" A werewolf a few years older than Howleen stands behind Tryphosa, her hands on her hips. She is wearing a top so tight and a skirt so shirt, she is surprised no teacher has told her to go change. She is also wearing a dark purple jacket with fake fur lining the neckline, on her long legs is a pair a knee high boots with a series of buckles. "I know you took them from me."

"You don't even wear them anymore, besides," Howleen smirks, crossing her arms across her chest. ", they look better on me."

"Why you.." Clawdeen lets out a snarl, but instantly stops when she finally notices that Tryphosa is standing there, then takes notes on her outfit. "Hey.. That is a clawsome outfit, where did you get it?"

"U-um.. The mall.." Tryphosa can't really find the words, seeing Deuce coming the hallway. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks and her heart pounds so hard in her chest she is afraid it will burst. "I- I'll be right back."

Twyla and Howleen share an amused look as Tryphosa makes her way over to the gorgon. When Deuce spots her, he quickly does a double take before grinning.

"Tryphosa..? Wow, you look.." Tryphosa bites her lower lip, waiting for what he is going to call her. She is mostly expecting an insult. "You look beautiful. Er.. Not that you weren't beautiful before, I mean.."

The muse giggles as the gorgon's cheeks go red and he stutters a bit. Then she gently sets a hand on his bicep, feeling the muscles under her fingertips.

"I am glad you like it, I decided to try something new, hopefully to impress a few people, to give them a new idea of me."

"If you were trying to give them the idea that you are a whore easily showing the goods, then you are succeeding.." Cleo walks up to the pair, a look of annoyance on her face. Her cold blue eyes rake over Tryphosa, then she needs. "Oh my Ra, you actually think you look good in that outfit?"

With the confidence she had just gained easily smashed, Tryphosa feels hot tears well up in her eyes. The de Nile ghoul so far seems to do nothing but make her cry.

"Cleo, what are you..?" Deuce's brows draw together as he looks between the two ghouls.

"I mean seriously, coming to school dressed like that and then trying to steal my boyfriend! You are absolutely pathetic." Cleo yells at her, and soon everyone in the hallways are staring at the trio.

Howleen takes a step towards them, a growl ripping from her throat, but Clawdeen and Twyla hold her back, not wanting to make things worse.

"B-But I wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend, I was just trying to be his friend.." The muse lets out a soft whimper, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. Other monsters stare at her, though none step up to help her. She is so close to being a normie, and you never go up against a de Nile. "Why is being his friend such a bad thing?"

"Oh, like I didn't see you drooling all over him just now, you tramp. Now how about you scurry along and go wash your face. Your mascara is running." Cleo turns away, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Tryphosa shoots Cleo an angry glare and flees from the hallway, rushing into the ghoul's bathroom.

Once inside, she curls up into a corner and cries buckets of tears. Her first two days of school and she has cried twice due to Cleo. Tryphosa wipes away the tears, feeling quite pathetic about the situation. Her mother and aunts didn't raise her to be a coward, to be a crybaby. No, they raised her to be talented, to help inspire others. She should try following their example.

…

"You want to join the school's art classes?" Howleen stares at Tryphosa as she nibbles on her piece of cheesecake, then the werewolf takes a big bite of her steak. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because maybe I can find something in those classes that can distract me from Cleo. I always enjoyed sketching with my aunts, maybe I can use it here." Tryphosa smiles at her werewolf friend before getting back to her cheesecake. "I just need to drop one of my classes, maybe Biteology, I don't really need it for any of the universities I may apply for in the future."

"Hey, Tryphosa?" Howleen's older sister walks up to their table, looking a little nervous. "Listen, I'm sorry about what Cleo said to you last week.."

"Cleo who?" Tryphosa glares up at the werewolf, finding a good reason to dislike her since she is friends with Cleo. She tried not to listen and still wore the freaky fabulous outfit she and her ghoulfriends picked out, but Cleo still whispers behind her back and laughs loudly at her. "Oh, you mean the ghoul that no one stepped in to defend me against when she started to attack me in the middle of the hallway?"

Ever since then, the only time Deuce would talk to her was during Home Ick, and he barely even talked then. Did he find her a whore too?

"Listen, I'm sorry, but you've got to choose your battles when going up against Cleo."

"Sis, you're not helping much. Can you just leave it alone?" Howleen glares full force at her sister whilr Tryphosa curls up in her seat, resulting in Twyla giving her a gentle pat on the back. "It's not helping that even Deuce won't even say sorry for Cleo, since it is obvious she won't do it herself.."

"You know what, I'm going to have to have a talk with Deuce Gorgon real soon.." The muse mutters the words, so it is only herself that hears them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Deuce, I need to talk to you." Deuce looks over this shoulder, spotting the muse standing right behind him. He gulps nervously and sets the pot back on the stove, then looks around the Home Ick classroom to confirm they are alone. "It is about what happened yesterday."

"Listen, Phosa, I am really sorry for what Cleo said, she doesn't usually say stuff like that…" The gorgon frowns, rubbing the back of his head. Then he reaches out and takes her hand in his. "Listen, nothing Cleo said is true. You look really hot in that outfit, actually. And it is obvious you're not trying to steal me from her, you have made no indication that you're planning on it either."

"Deuce.. I accept your apology, but I refuse to forgive Cleo. She has said the same things other ghouls have said to me in the past and it still hurts." Tryphosa shakes her head and pulls away, trying to ignore how good it feels to be holding his hand and her mind starts to wander to where else his hands could feel good.. But she quickly snaps herself out of it and meets his gaze, well, tries to anyways with his sunglasses in the way. "But I really want for us to be friends; you seem like an awesome guy."

"Dude, that would be awesome! Hey, do you like Graveyard Smash?" Deuce turns back to the stove, stirring whatever it is in the pot. Tryphosa inhales the scent of the contents and finds out it is chocolate. "Their new album came out yesterday."

"I, er.. I honestly can't say I have to be honest." It shocks her how quickly Deuce went to trying to become her friend in the conversation, trying to know if they have anything in common. "My mother and my aunts have a thing for instrumental music, so I rarely get to listen to rock music or anything like that."

"I have their first CD in my locker, if you'd like to listen to it and see how sweet their music is." He pours the contents of the pot into two mugs, and then holds one out to Tryphosa. "Here, it's hot chocolate with a little twist."

"Oh, it smells delicious!" She takes the mug, handling it gingerly so she does not burn her hands, and softly blows on it. As soon as she takes a sip, the flavours explode onto her tongue. "Did you put candy cane in this..? And coconut?"

"Yeah, I had a sort of inspiration and had to make it right away." Deuce grins and sips from his own mug. "You know, you're really the only one I've shown this type of thing to.."

"Why not Cleo? You obviously have cooking talent, Deuce, why not show it to people?"

"Cleo doesn't like many of the dishes I make because she likes to stay thin, says they are too fattening. You're actually the first ghoul I know who didn't complain about getting fat before eating." As soon as he finishes his drink, he places the dishes in one of the many dishwashers. "And I just don't really like showing my cooking skills off to other monsters, it's kind of embarrassing.."

"Well you can share this stuff with me anytime. I am not a monster who judges, I like for monsters to express themselves around me." Tryphosa sets her mug in the dishwasher and closes it with her hip, then her tongue swipes across her upper lip. "Do I have any chocolate left on my face?"

"Yeah, right here." He reaches out and swipes it off with his thumb. His hand stays on her cheek as they stare at each other. Tryphosa feels her heart start to pound wildly as he starts to lean closer. As their noses brush together, she is trembling. When their lips touch, her heart nearly explodes. The kiss is soft, warm and he tastes like chocolate. Deuce's other hand cradles the back of the muse's head and her hands rest against his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the material of his shirt. But he pulls away from her face, looking aghast. "Oh no, I am so sorry!"

"H-hey, it's okay, it was just a kiss..:" Though it hurt her to say that, the guilty look on Deuce's face forced her to smile up at him. "It was a meaningless kiss, just a kiss between friends. You weren't cheating on Cleo."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right.." The gorgon seems someone dazed from what happened, but quickly turns away, blushing. "C- can we pretend that never happened, please?"

"No problem.." Tryphosa sets a hand over her heart, trying to calm it down. Her lips are still tingling from the kiss. She takes a step towards the door. "I'll just be going; I'll see you around, okay?'

She flees without waiting for an answer.

…

"He kissed you?!" Howleen stares at her friend, both ghouls sitting on a bench in the courtyard. "Ghoul, that means he is totally into you! This could be your chance to steal him from Cleo!'

"No, I'm not going to be that type of ghoul! Deuce is still loyal to Cleo and loves her, I'm not going to get in the way of that because of some pathetic crush, okay?" Tryphosa lets out a frustrated huff, setting her head in her hands. She stays like that for a bit, before looking up at Howleen. "I am just going to be his supportive friend, okay? I would rather be his friend than the ghoul that ruined his life.."

"Suit yourself, but if you miss your chance to be with him, don't come crying to me." Howleen frowns and looks away. "Oh, Clawdeen asked me if you'd be interested in sitting with her at her table tomorrow, saying something about you helping with her designing. I have no idea what she is talking about, since you've barely spoken two words to her."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I know she is Cleo's friend and all, but I don't want to be seen as a terrible monster who holds grudges.. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? I can simply ignore Cleo."

"Trust me, Cleo de Nile does not like being ignored."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, when Tryphosa sat with Clawdeen, the entire table was surrounded in an awkward silence. The muse sits as far away from Cleo as she could, but she could still feel the ghoul's glare on her. And Deuce's kiss made guilt eat at her very soul, causing her to lose her appetite.

"So, Tryphosa, I need your help with these outfits that I started up. Seeing your new outfit gave me a few ideas." Clawdeen passes her a thick sketchbook, various little papers sticking out of it. She flips to a page and points to a design. "I went all Ancient Greek with the designs, but with a nice modern twist."

"Oh my Gaea.. Clawdeen, these look amazing. Is that an owl brooch on that one?" As the two starts chattering, Tryphosa couldn't help but feel weird about the whole thing. She had inspired someone to create something, even though she isn't a full fledge muse, just half. She has no special powers like her mother or aunts.

"Deuce!" The muse's head snaps up at Cleo's cry. She watches, her chest tightening, as the gorgon walks up and kisses Cleo on the lips. When he looks over at Tryphosa, something flickers across his expression, but it vanishes too fast for her to identify it. "Deuce, you wouldn't believe what grade Mr. Rotter gave me on that term paper I did! An F! And I studied so hard too.."

Tryphosa tries hard to turn them out, the memories of Deuce's kiss pushing to the front of her mind. Had Deuce thought of her as he kissed Cleo? Or had he been trying to forget it ever since?

The rest of lunch period was too awkward for words. Tryphosa and Deuce avoided each other's gaze, but had polite conversation when necessary. The gorgon sheepishly hands her a copy of Graveyard Smash's recent CD album, mumbling a few songs she should really check out. The muse merely nods in thanks and picks at her food, her appetite not seeming to want to make an appearance. Who knew having a crush on a guy who already as a ghoulfriend would hurt so much?

…

"Did you have a good day, honey?" Terpsichore watches as her daughter walks into the music room and sit in a chair. The elder muse was polishing her harp, making it as smooth and shiny as possible. "I got some e-mails from your school about your classes; you seem to be doing well in most of them,"

"English is pretty easy, you know, being the daughter and niece of the Nine Muses." Tryphosa chuckles and sits on the couch. Her mother smiles at her before she starts playing her harp. The angelic music fills the room as if it were magic. It is so moving it brings tears to Tryphosa's eyes, violet, just like her mother's. Once the last notes of the song fades, the young muse claps. "Mother, that was great."

The muse of the dance smiles at her daughter, but notices the last of excitement in her praise. She leans her harp against its stand and walks over, seating herself beside Tryphosa.

"Honey, what is wrong?" The elder muse touches her daughter's cheek gently. She wipes away the tears with her thumb, making her meet her gaze. "Are things okay at school?"

"Mother, am I fat?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, Tryphosa visibly flinches. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that.."

"Tryphosa Muse, you are in no way fat! You are curvy, voluptuous. You are a bit top heavy and have hips wide enough so that when you have a child, it will not be as bad, there is no way in Tartarus you are fat!" Fury rose in Terpsichore's chest, wanting to throttle the person who has dared called her daughter fat. "Now you tell me who has spoken so cruelly to you, I will make sure they have two left feet for the rest of their days!"

"Mother, no! I merely was recently comparing myself to more popular girls and found that I'm more.. Bigger than them." Tryphosa bites the inside of her cheek, not daring to tell her mother about Cleo, she didn't want to commit social suicide by being a tattle tale. But still, she does not have much of a social life anyways. But still, her doing such a thing could also hurt Howleen and her other friends. "I am sorry that I said that, it was a silly thought.."

"Well alright.." The elder muse watches her daughter, noticing the twitch of her left hand, a clear sign she is lying. Still worried, the muse decided not to force her daughter into a confession since she was so adamant on not telling her. "Tryphosa, go and do whatever you wish until dinner, just do not leave the house.

"Thank you mother." Tryphosa shoots her mother a smile and dashes off to her room. Once inside, she pulls out her Walkman, putting in her earbuds and pressing play. The sounds of Graveyard Smash fill her ears and a smile spreads across her face. She can see why Deuce is such a big fan. Laying down on her bed, she closes her eyes and gets lost in the music, thinking of the gorgon who has stolen her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe my sister and her friends can go to Boo York, but we can't!" Tryphosa's fork stops midway to her mouth as she stares at Howleen, her dark brows drawing together. Well this certainly is something she was not expecting.. Boo York is quite a popular place, a place where her aunts thrive with the musicians and the artists. "I mean, I know we're not the greatest friends with Cleo, but she could have at least asked us.."

Phosa presses her full lips together, nausea rolling in her gut. She shoves her tray of food away, her appetite suddenly diminished. If Cleo is going to Boo York, she will no doubt be bringing Deuce with her. She glances forlornly across the creepeteria, spotting the dream couple. The awkwardness between them had thawed during the last few weeks, just this morning they were humming Graveyard Smash while cooking, but Deuce never once made a move on her, never even really looked at her. And it hurt.

"Howleen, Boo York is no big deal, how about next time I go to Londoom, you can come along." The muse softly soothes her friend, grinning when the werewolf perks up and begins talking about what they could do in Londoom. Tuning her friend out, she watches Deuce, trying not to stare though. As if sensing her, he turns his head and meets her gaze through his dark sunglasses. Her hand skips a beat and a warm blush rises in her cheeks. Phosa offers him a small smile before looking away and returning her attention to the giddiness of her ghoulfriend.

…

"Phosa.. We need to talk." Nearly dropping her car keys, Tryphosa spins around and faces Deuce, her startled heart pounding wildly in her chest. He was so close, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. He seems.. Nervous, shifting on his feet and never focusing his gaze on her. When her heart finally settles down, she gives the gorgon a kind smile, telling him to continue. "I am leaving for Boo York in a few days and am wondering if you'll look after my pet rat, Perseus.. My mom will be busy, I don't trust Clawd with him or Manny.. They're not really tiny pet people."

"Um.. Alright.." A rat.. Seems alright, probably easier than other pets. Besides, it can help her in being a good friend to Deuce. "I would love to meet Perseus, Deuce."

"Actually, I, er, have him right here." To her shock, he reaches into his bag and brings out a two tailed rat with a mohawk, "He a pretty good pet all around and will listen to you, as long as you keep him fed and take him with you. He gets lonely fast."

Tryphosa reaches out a pale hand, smiling as Perseus crawls from Deuce's hand to hers. Deuce jolts a bit when their fingertips brush together and a light blush appears on his cheeks. He seemed almost shocked when she lifts Perseus to her cheek and the brown eyed rat nuzzled her.

"He's not usually so friendly towards strangers. He's still not even very friendly to Cleo." Disbelief clear in his voice, he slides his hands into his pockets. "Anyways. it totally rocks that you're doing this for me Phosa, I owe you one."

"How about a kiss?" The words leave her mouth before she can stop them and her face goes crimson. Perseus gives her a look, a smile on his cheeky face. "I-I'm sorry Deuce, just forget I said anything..!"

Grabbing her wrist before she can pull away, Deuce takes a quick peek around the empty parking lot. Then he pulls the young muse close and kisses her soft lips, his other arm wrapping around her waist. Tryphosa melts into his embrace, her hands resting on his biceps, feeling the muscles under his skin. After a few minutes, the two pull away and lock gazes. Deuce was the first to look away.

"I.. I need to go and pack for my trip." Grabbing his bag, he rushes off, leaving a dazed Tryphosa standing there. She bites her lower lip and shakes her head before climbing into her car and driving off.

…

"Tryphosa, I have the most wonder news!" Her oldest aunt, Calliope, bursts into the kitchen where her niece is feeding Perseus small cubes of cheese. Calliope is the superior Muse, the one all artists of every sort searches for for her influence. But her favourite thing to do is dote on her only niece. "I've been invited to Boo York, to attend a very important gala!"

Phosa stares at her aunt before pressing her lips together. Boo York, it can't be a coincidence.

"Whose gala?" Phosa tilts her head slightly, her violet eyes full of curiosity.

"The Ptolemys, I have known that royal family for centuries. They have a son around your age actually.." Calliope taps her lower lip, then shrugs. "Anyways, I talked to Headmistress Bloodgood and she will allow you to come with me."

A royal family, Cleo might be there if that is the case. And where Cleo is, Deuce is always a few steps behind. Smiling, she stands up and hugs her aunt.

"This is an amazing, Aunt Calliope, thank you!" She beams at her and grabs Perseus off of the kitchen table. "Come on, Percy, we're going to to the cultural capital on the world."

And to Deuce Gorgon.

I am so sorry everyone for the delay, I had some difficulty with getting my muse for this story and I'm also plotting other ones. But some of your reviews got me inspired again, thank you. I'll try to update again soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Tryphosa steps out of the taxi, she stares up at the massive Ptolemy Tower, gripping her purse so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Percy peeks his head out of her purse, seeming annoyed that his nap had been disturbed.

"Impressive, isn't it? The Ptolemys are an extremely powerful and wealthy family, try to make a good impression, but be yourself." Calliope pats her niece's shoulder before heading inside. Tryphosa takes a deep breath before following a few steps behind.

The place was quite luxurious, many fancy decorations and furniture. Everything was polished and sparkling so brightly that the young muse could not stare at anything too long. She silently envied Percy for being about to hide in the purse with his cheese. She shoots her purse a scowl before catching up with her aunt, her heart pounding harder and harder as they draw nearer to a pair of grand scale doors.

Two Anubites open the doors and the two muses step inside. Sitting behind a large desk is a lithe woman, a crown upon her head that resembled that of Nefertiti's,Tryphosa noted. The woman glanced up from the thick stack of paperwork on her desk and stood up at seeing Calliope. Her purple lips curl into a small smile, nothing personal or friendly, but professional. This woman probably doesn't have many friends.

"Miss Calliope, it is such an honour to have you here. As you'd read in my e-mail, my decorators are in desperate need if your talents. This comet ceremony must go off without a hitch." Amuncommon Ptolemy gracefully inclines her head to a nervous looking monster at the other side of the room.

"Comet ceremony?" Tryphosa regards the head of the Ptolemy family with curious violet eyes. Amuncommon looks at the young muse, as if seeing her for the first time. Tryphosa shoves down the pique of annoyance, reminding herself she is not a grand scale muse like any of her aunts.

"Calliope?" The Ptolemy woman raises a brow at the superior muse, a look of impatience on her regal face.

"Oh, forgive me, this is my niece, Tryphosa. She will be with me during the length of this trip you have graciously given to us." Calliope takes her niece's arm and brings her towards Amuncommon.

"A young muse, you say?" Something lights up in her eyes. Reaching out, Amuncommon leads Tryphosa over to the window taking up an entire wall of the room. And for the first time, Tryphosa notices the crystal comet in the sky. "My dearest muse, let me tell you about the great comet.."

…

"Percy, please stop that." The rat stops his trying out tricks on the bedside lamp and watches his temporary owner struggling to find out what to wear for the crystal comet party. Percy rolled his eyes and hopped into her purse, searching for a piece of cheese. They had been in Boo York for the past few days, helping her aunt set up the party and even got some clothes shopping done. Calliope had said that she had a gift for some fashion sense, maybe might be even a muse in it. Tryphosa had quickly shot her aunt down on that one.

Tryphosa huffs and tosses aside another dress, her frustration rising. Maybe her missing Deuce was the cause. The entire flight here, she had listened to the CDs he had lent her. When eating dinner, she had thought about how great the dishes he made her, how happy he seemed to be when in the kitchen. She closes her eyes and lays down on the plush bed, absorbed in her thoughts.

"Perseus.. What if I'm not right for him? What if he really should stay with Cleo, I mean, she's a princess, rich and her family is powerful.." Sighing, she turns onto her side, meeting the rat's brown gaze. "Maybe I should just give up."

Percy gives her a look before hopping off of the bedside table and into her luggage. Before Tryphosa could even protest, he struggles to pull out a dress. The muse reaches down and picks it and Percy up.

"You think this could work?" At the rat's nod, she chuckles and nuzzles him. "Thank you so much Percy.. But still, what if.."

Percy shook his head and pointed to the collection of Graveyard Smash CDs in her bag, his gaze hard.

"Wha..?" Narrowing her eyes, she slowly tried to make sense of it. Then they widened in shock. "He never let anyone else borrow those?"

At the shake of the rat's head, she feels her eye welling with tears, the hot liquid soon sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh my stars, Percy, I think I'm in love with him.." She picked up the dress and buried her face in the material. Soft sobs escaped her as her tears drenched a patch of the fabric. After a few minutes of this, she rose from the bed, looking determined. Grabbing her make up bag and a pair of killer shoes, she set Percy down on the bed and grinned. She then shot the rat a playful wink. "Let's go and make him fall in love with a Greek muse, Perseus. If he doesn't accept my feelings, I will move on, I swear on the River Styx."

Another chapter! I know, I surprised myself. Anyways, I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Deuce's POV,should I?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deuce wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, dread gripping his heart. He had actually broken up with Cleo, his ghoul, the one he head thought about spending the rest of his life with. But what is he kidding, she is a princess, she only deserves the best and he is far from it. And lately, a pair of violet eyes constantly flashed in his mind, and he tasted the familiar taste of mint on his tongue.

_Tryphosa..._

He mentally shook himself before shoving his hands into his pockets and looking up. Then he froze, much like the victims of his cursed gaze usually did.

There stood Tryphosa, her dark violet eyes that haunted him pinning him to the spot. Her full lips are painted a dark red and her wavy dark hair is pinned up. She wore a pale blue toga-like dress, a slit in it showing off her long, shapely legs. The corset-like bodice boosted her impressive bust and there was a brooch on her shoulder in the shape of a lyre. She looked like a goddess.

"Hey Deuce.." Her soft, sexy voice left those kissable lips, making him think about those times he had kissed her. With a shy smile, she walked up to him and all thoughts of Cleo fled from his mind. "I'm early for the party, aren't I? I think I must have read the invitation wrong.."

"Oh," he nervously cleared his throat, his mind finally catching up. "Well, it's not for a few hours. Not that I care, I'm not going."

He just couldn't face Cleo again, he didn't want to feel his heart tearing apart all over again,

"Oh.." Tryphosa's face crumpled in disappointment as her gaze lowers down to her feet, clad in impressively high gold heels. "I was hoping to have seen you there."

Deuce stared at her for a minutes, the air around them just becoming more and more awkward, until he broke the silence.

"Those things are boring anyway.. Why don't we go chill in the city or something, just the two of us?" Upon hearing him say that, the muse's eyes lit up and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"Deuce, I would love to." Her smile turned tender and she met his gaze through his shades. "Just the two of us."

…

Tryphosa walked silently alongside Deuce, her heart hammering against her ribs. He didn't want to go to the party, he wanted to be just with her. But what about Cleo? What about making a good impression on her family?

These thoughts raced through her head as they walked into the park, their hands brushing together but never grasping. They sat on the bench and stared up, both of their gazes remaining on the vibrant comet illuminating the sky.

"I broke up with Cleo." Deuce broke the silence, causing Tryphosa's head to snap over to him, her eyes going wide. "We just.. She deserves better than me. Someone of her class, someone who can make all of her dreams come true."

"Deuce.." She reached out and took his hand in hers, surprised at how big his hand actually is compared to hers. When he looked at her, she gave it a squeeze. "You are more than what she deserves.. You're kind, caring, and very skilled in the culinary arts. You're loyal to your friends and never judge someone before you get to know them."

"But I'm not refined, I'm not upper class, I'm-"

"You're a monster worth keeping, worth fighting for." Tryphosa leaned close, using her free hand to cup his cheek. Her thumb brushed over the stubble of his growing beard, smiling. "I'd never let you go.."

"Phosa.." He mumbled, his arm snaked around his waist and pulled her close. Without thinking, they kissed, her arms wrapping around his neck. It was a long kiss, his tongue forced her lips apart and their tongues battled for dominance. When they finally pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connected them.

"Deuce.."

"Yeah?" He gave a cocky grin, his cheeks slightly flushed. He had never kissed any ghoul like that before. She met his gaze, the glow of the comet reflecting off of the lens of his sunglasses.

"I promise to always be by your side, I swear to always be there for you. Our destinies are intertwined, I just know it.." She smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"I promise, I swear." He gave her hand a squeeze, the comet's glow reflecting in her eyes. ", that I will be with you, always. That I will never leave you behind.. I totally feel that our paths with always cross."

"Thank you.." She teared up a bit, her smiling turning shaky.

"But I don't want you to be a rebound ghoul. Can we.. Can we just wait a bit, until I get over all of this?" He gave a nervous smile, hoping that she wouldn't be upset.

"O-oh, sure. I completely understand." She felt a small stab of disappointment in her heart, but shoved it aside. There was still hope.

But the moment was interrupted by a sudden stream of squeaking coming from her purse. With a chuckle, Tryphosa pulled out Perseus, who seemed a bit peeved about being stuck in her purse for so long.

"Sorry little buddy, I didn't mean to forget about you. But hey," she held Perseus up, noticing both he and Deuce's expressions brightening. ", I think I have a monster here you may want to see."

…

Tryphosa laid back on her hotel bed, a happy-go-lucky grin spread across her face, her body singing in joy. She and Deuce might actually go out in the future. After hours of talking and laughing, she had finally decided to get back to her hotel while Deuce said he was craving a hot dog.

She glanced over at Perseus, who was munching on his cube of cheese, indifferent to anything that was going on.

"Oh Percy.. For the first time, I actually feel truly happy.."

**Oh my goodness, is it actually may already? I am so sorry everyone for how late this update is, my life kind of got in the way for a little bit and this had been sitting in my Docs for weeks. Anywho, there will be a few more chapters after this one, I'll work on them soon. Also, I was wondering what you guys would think if a made a quick.. Raunchy scene between Deuce and Phosa? It won't be in this story, but I'll post it as a one-shot all by itself, so that I don't have to change the rating of the story. Anyways, don't forget to review, it really helps me. **

**-Mistress**


End file.
